


Change Of A Hardened Stone

by Dei_Doge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Other, Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dei_Doge/pseuds/Dei_Doge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus enters into the realm of Underfell where all monsters hate each other, bumping into Underfell Sans (Red Sans) as he is transferred to this new and scary place. Underfell Sans, unable to kill because he thinks he is too weak, befriends Papyrus as they try to find a way to send Papyrus back to his own universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> ((In this story, Underfell Sans comes into a weird encounter with normal Undertale Papyrus. The Underfell world in this story is based around every monster hating one another, being controlled by a corrupted monarchy, and a strict military. The hatred of humans even more so. Killing monsters is legal in Underfell. There is no hope and no peace, everyone is on edge by the fear of another human and the hatred of human existence. Hate is the main emotion felt by everyone. Underfell Papyrus also doesn't live with Sans, as the commander of the royal guard he stays mainly in the castle, only visiting Sans when he has done something wrong (then beats him up as punishment). Because there is so little of Underfell material I am going to interpret some of the characters and settings in my own way so please forgive me if the characters aren't exactly as they were represented originally. I know that Undyne is suppose to be the commander of the royal guard but I've seen allot of Underfell material depicting Papyrus as the commander so I'm going to keep it like that. Underfell Sans is unable to kill others because he is split between the harsh expectations of his brother and the reality that killing is wrong. Also I use Red Sans as a term for Underfell Sans instead of UF Sans. In addition since regular Sans probably won't be a part of this fanfic I will use Sans to refer to Underfell Sans as well.))

Snow is falling and monsters are suffering. Red Sans scouts the area, clenching his fists as he thinks of how weak he is. Another torture beating by the boss, another act of being unable to kill. He hates other monsters, he hates his weak self, he hates his brother. No…he doesn't hate his brother. Even though he should. Every monster for themselves right? Every monster hates every other monster right? As Red Sans patrols on the outskirts of Snowdin he thinks this to himself, looking around, watching for anything unusual.

Suddenly he spots a monster kid running through the woods, being loud and playful. Startled Red Sans summons his gaster blasters, anger building up as no monster is supposed to run around after curfew.

"Hey! Get the hell out of here kid!" Sans yells as the kid continues running through the woods.

"Fuck off shit bag" the kid replies, sticking his tongue out at Red Sans.

Red smirks, his eye glows as he blasts the laser right next to the kid, exploding the trees next to him. The kid's eyes widen as he sees the trees destroyed, then runs off in fear. Reds smirk turns into a smile, almost about to laugh, but then stops himself thinking about what he's done.

'I didn't kill him...I JUST LET HIM GO! FUCK!' Red Sans thinks to himself angrily as his eye and fist glow, hitting a tree with his fist in anger, "The boss is going to kill me, letting a trouble maker get away without punishment…damnit, what the hell was that kid doing in the woods anyway." he mutters to himself as he cools off, putting away the blasters.

All of a sudden he sees a flashing light in the distance near the ruins. Sans runs to it to see what's going on. `Oh fuck, what if it's a human` he thinks to himself as he walks towards the light. Then he stops. In the snow, where the light flashed, a skeleton laid face down. He wore what looked like children's pajamas. It appalled Red Sans. A red scarf was loosely around the skeleton's neck. Red mistakes the skeleton for his brother, who looks just like him. Sans tries to lighten the mood. "What the hell is this Boss? You messing around in stupid children's clothes…what's up with that?" Red winced closing his eye, knowing his brother hates his opinions, he waits for his brother to slap him, or yell at him, or worse. But a slap doesn't come, the skeleton figure rolled over moaning in pain softly. Sans opens his eyes and examines the skeleton more closely, immediately getting pissed off as he realized this wasn't his brother in front of him.

Sans grabs the skeleton by the neck, pulling on his scarf tightly, almost choking the skeleton. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU JACKASS! YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY OR SOMETHIN? IMPERSONATING THE COMMANDER OF THE ROYAL GUARD WILL GET YOU DEAD!" Sans screams at the top of his lungs shaking the skeleton as he says this, furious. The skeleton barely conscious.

"and where the FUCK did you get this SCARF!" Sans loosens the grip on the skeleton, waiting for an answer. The skeleton barely awake.

"Whoa…h-hey yelling isn't nice…I'm the Great Papy-" Before Papyrus could finish he opens his eyes, focusing on the skeleton chocking him. `His teeth are super sharp…and he is wearing all red and black…but he looks just like my brother, maybe he trying to spread a new fashion statement!' Papyrus thinks to himself as he is being chocked. "S-sans?" Papyrus says to Sans, a bit confused.

"How the FUCK do you know my name?" Sans eye glows again, ready to summon gasters to destroy this idiot.

"W-what do you mean? We're brothers! I'm the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus smiles, sitting up as he is regaining strength.

"HAH, Yeah sure idiot, and I'm the commander of the royal guard! What the fuck are you smiling for?" Sans smirks then makes a frown, realizing this idiot is either messing with him or really is this stupid. Either way he's dead if he enters Snowdin.

"REALLY?! YOU'RE THE COMMANDER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus says excitedly. He stands up and hugs Sans tightly, lifting him in the air "OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"H-HEY LET ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Sans yells at Papyrus and struggles, Sans wiggles his arms and legs, trying to get out of his grip. Papyrus lets him go and looks at him with a confused face, "Don't you EVER do that to me again, what the HELL gave you the right to touch me! And I'm not the commander of the royal guard you IMBESILE my boss is, who is also named Papyrus coincidentally…" Sans responds furiously, his eye glowing red and his fists clenched.

"I-I'm sorry…why are you being so mean to me…another Papyrus? What is going on…where is my Sans…" Papyrus sits on the ground, tears forming in his eye sockets, confused and scared. Red Sans stares at him not knowing what to do, `who the hell is this idiot…I wish I could believe he is just joking, but showing any kind of weakness like smiling and crying would've gotten him killed immediately, fuck this guy' Sans thinks to himself.

"Hey, don't start doing that stuff, it'll get you killed." Sans sits in the snow close to Papyrus, trying to reason with him. "If I could kill…I would've killed you where you stood…" Papyrus responds with starting to actually cry.

"Y-you would, kill me?" Papyrus looks up at Sans, tears staining his boney face. Sans looks down, feeling regret for saying that.

"It's just how it is around here" Sans rests his head on his fist as he speaks, looking serious as he continues, "there isn't any crying, or smiling, or any of that shit, every monster just hates every other monster. It's always been like that here." Papyrus stops crying as Sans tries to explain, hugging him again as he finishes.

"That sounds like an awful world to live in! BUT THAT'S OK! It just needs more friends and love, I'll be everyone's friend and give everyone spaghetti!" Papyrus hugs Sans tightly as he says this, Sans lets him this time knowing that this guy is too far gone for him to understand the shit world he lives in. `You know your brother is going to kill you if any of the royal guards sees you like this' Sans thinks to himself. Sans pushes Papyrus off and stands up, taking Papyrus's hand and pulling him up with all his strength.

"I don't know where you come from ya weirdo but we can't stay here, if a guard sees us we're dead for sure and my shifts almost done with patrol. I'll question you more once we get somewhere safe I guess…" Sans says this as he starts walking through the woods, knowing that helping this idiot is a bad idea but somehow feels responsible for him.

"Aww why can't I meet the other guards! I want to befriend everyone here! I am the Great Papyrus you know, I can do any-" Sans shuts Papyrus's mouth with a blue tentacle.

"Will you shut up you idiot!" He yells at Papyrus, walking quickly within the woods to wherever Sans is taking him.


	2. A New Home

The forest is dense, snow lightly falls as the brothers walk through the seemingly endless terrain. Sans keeps an eye out for any monster nearby, making sure no one is aware of their presence. Papyrus and Sans do not speak for a good while, the tentacle still keeping Papyrus' mouth shut. As they walk Papyrus trips on a rock, almost falling over. Sans quickly catches him, strain and worry on his face.

"H-Hey watch out next time, clumsy fool…" Sans tells Papyrus with concern in his voice.

Papyrus tries to give Sans a hug for saving him, but is pushed away. Papyrus makes puppy dog eyes with his eye sockets.

"Don't look at me like that, we have to keep going…" Sans tells Papyrus. Papyrus stops walking and looks into Sans' eye sockets, with larger puppy dog eyes. "Fucking Asgore, what do you want!" Sans removes the tentacle, giving Papyrus a chance to speak. "WHERE ARE WE GOING! ALSO THANK YOU FOR REMOVING THAT AWF-"

Sans wraps the tentacle back around Papyrus' mouth and gives him a disgruntled look, rubbing his boney fingers on his head and sighing. "Be FUCKING quiet you imbecile! If anyone hears us they will sound an alarm and we'd be fucked, no one is suppose to be out in these woods except me. And we're going to my place, monsters don't visit my turf so there won't be any trouble. Now I'm going to let you speak but be fucking quiet alright…" Sans replied to Papyrus, the tentacle disappearing. They both continued walking.

"I'm sorry Sans…I don't want to cause you any trouble. I just don't understands how meeting monsters is bad! I'm the great Papyrus, I can befriend anyone!" Papyrus says with a smile, Sans sighs again. Papyrus walked briskly with Sans, trying to hold Sans hand but received a smack in response.

"Just listen to me alright, friends here are nonexistent, once we are at my place I'll try to tell you everything about how things work around here…" Sans says aloofly, quickening his walking pace.

Papyrus tried to understand what Sans was saying but still couldn't believe that monsters would ever give the great Papyrus trouble. They walked for awhile until Sans put an arm out, stopping Papyrus. He pointed in the distance to a house that looked just like the one in Papyrus' universe, except it was painted in all black. The Snowdin sign was covered in graffiti, and none of the monsters were outside. The Christmas Tree was replaced with a watch tower, where two monster guards stood watch with rifles. Sans hides behind a tree and pulls Papyrus alongside him.

"You see those monsters" Sans points to the watch tower as he talks to Papyrus, "If they spot us we're dead, so I'm going to make a distraction, then we dart for my place got it?" Papyrus nods his head in response. Sans eye glows as he sparks flames in his hands, summoning the gasters. He sets them on fire and sends them off on the opposite side of the forest, they create an inferno that starts putting trees on fire. The smoke rising catches the guards attention, they start to climb down from their post. As the gasters finish setting the last couple trees on fire they disappear, Sans eye stops glowing and takes a deep breathe, sweat dripping off his bones. The guards run to where the fire is coming from.

"Alright lets go!" Sans takes Papyrus' hand and dashes to his home, unlocking it quickly then pushing Papyrus inside, slamming the door behind him. Sans sweats and falls to the floor, exhausted. "Fuck we did it…"

"Ummm…did what exactly?" Papyrus questions.

"Not getting killed is what we did, I fucking saved our bones!" Sans face lights up as he says this, feeling accomplished, but then frowns. "but it doesn't fucking matter…"

Papyrus looks at Sans confussed, then looks around the house he will now have to reside in. It is a complete mess: sock and jacket piles at every corner, the couch is completely unnoticeable with ketchup bottles completely littering it, the kitchen has a mini tornado inside filled with filth, and the TV is smashed up with a dented baseball bate right beside it. Papyrus gives Sans an upset look.

"SANS! WHY IS THIS PLACE SUCH A MESS!" Papyrus raises his arms above his head in emphasis, walking deeper into this hell. He walks towards the tornado in the kitchen. "I CAN'T MAKE SPAGHETTI IN CONDITIONS LIKE THIS!"

Sans looks at Papyrus in disbelief, getting kind of pissed. "HEY I SAVED YOUR FUCKING LIFE PANSY ASS! I COULD'VE LEFT YOU FOR DEAD, DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT MY HOME! WHAT EVEN IS SPAGHETTI ANYWAY!" Sans yells, crossing his arms still sitting on the floor.

"What is…spaghetti?" Papyrus' face glows, taking out a frying pan and a box of spaghetti noodles that was hidden in his ribs, "I WILL SHOW YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Hey guys I decided to call Red Sans just Sans, I might change it in the previous chapter as well. Also sorry for the wait, I don't have much time on my hands because of work but I promise I won't abandon this. Also sorry that it's so short, I promise to make other chapters a bit longer. ))


End file.
